1999 What-might-have-been Pacific Typhoon Season (Seafoxlrt616)
The 1999 Pacific Typhoon Season is an active season with 42 (43) depressions, 31 (32) storms and 18 typhoons. The strongest storm of the season is Joshua, with 185 mph. 1 storm, Ovla entered the Western Pacific and the name Whitney was given to it. 31 storms formed in Western Pacific Basin. It was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the western Pacific Ocean. The season ran throughout 2018, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and October. One of a significant trend is that storms tend to hit Guangdong, which 5 storms (Gert, Philip, Vince, York and Epsilon) in total made landfall in Hong Kong, two of them resulted hurricane winds in HK. Timeline UNDER CONSTRUCTION Season Forcasts UNDER CONSTRUCTION Season Summary January, February and March The first system, 01W formed on January 3rd. It is a relatively weak depression and dissipated 1 day later. 02W was a depression formed in deep Pacific, and another utter failure. The first storm of the year, Alice, formed on February 17th. It has a little impact which made landfall in Northern Philippines. Billy was a fish-spinner Tropical Storm. It has no impact but resulted in HKO issuing a totally wrong signal No.1. April and May Cindy was the first typhoon of the year. It reached Cat 2 status. It stayed away from land and had no impact to land. Denis was a storm which barely reaches Tropical Storm status, and had absolutely no impact to land. 07W, another failure depression. It did made some process, making landfall in Zhejiang, resulting 2 injuries. Super Typhoon Emma formed near Philippines, and rapidly intensified after entering the Southern China Sea. But due to cool ocean and wind shear, it weakened and made landfall near Shenzhen as a tropical depression. HKO issued Signal No.8, described as not needed, due to this storm. Frankie formed in Pacific Ocean and was a Cape Verde storm. It barely made landfall in Tokyo as a Extra-tropical Storm. Gert formed near Taiwan. It made landfall in Southern Taiwan as TD, and intensified into a Typhoon. It weakened to a Severe TS just before it made landfall in Hong Kong, and later on dissipated. It resulted HKO issued Signal No.9. June and July UNDER CONSTRUCTION August UNDER CONSTRUCTION September October, November and December Systems CONTENT BELOW ARE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Tropical Depression 01W Tropical Depression 02W Tropical Storm Alice Tropical Storm Billy (Signal No.1) Typhoon Cindy Severe Tropical Storm Denis Tropical Depression 07W Super Typhoon Emma (Signal No.8) Typhoon Frankie Typhoon Gert (Signal No.9) Super Typhoon Hugo Tropical Storm Iris Super Typhoon Joshua (Strongest Storm) (Signal No.3) Typhoon Karen Tropical Depression 15W Super Typhoon Leo (Signal No.1) Super Typhoon Maggie Tropical Storm Nathan Tropical Depression 19W Tropical Storm Olivia Typhoon Philip (Signal No.8) Tropical Depression 22W Tropical Storm Rina Super Typhoon Steven Severe Tropical Storm Thelma (Signal No.1) Super Typhoon Vince (Signal No.10) Tropical Depression 27W Extra-tropical Storm Whitney/Ovla Typhoon York (Signal No.9 {Phase 1}) (Signal No.10 {Phase 2}) Super Typhoon Zelda (Signal No.1) Tropical Storm Alpha Severe Tropical Storm Beta (Signal No.3) Tropical Storm Gamma Typhoon Delta Super Typhoon Epsilon (Signal No.8) Typhoon Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Tropical Depression 38W Tropical Depression 39W (Signal No.1) Typhoon Theta (Signal No.1) Typhoon Iota Tropical Depression 42W Tropical Depression 43W Storm Names This year is a special year which Philippines used international names. This year has a different name list Greek Names Retirement After the season, the Typhoon Committee announced that the names Hugo, Joshua, Leo, Vince and Zelda were removed from the naming lists and will never be reused in future unless all possible names being retired in future, which Harold, Jose, Lenny, Vicente and Zoe as replacements. Epsilon and Zeta were also retired, but they will be reused if necessary in future. Season effects UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons